


Lucky Guess

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim always loved watching Bones when he laughed, because it happened so rarely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Guess

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lovely pictures of laughing Chris and Karl on today’s [Daily Captain/Daily Doctor](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/562363.html) posted upon jim_and_bones

Jim always loved watching Bones when he laughed, because it happened so rarely. The doctor’s face was often seen trapped within a scowl, or tamped down into concerned lines whenever Jim shored up once again in Sickbay. Jim often tried to find ways of making Bones laugh; more often than not, he was more successful when they were alone together, relaxed and away from the stresses and strains of daily life aboard the Enterprise. 

Laughter would well from Bones’ throat, seeming to fill the space between them and the closed doors of the captain’s quarters, warm and flowing easily across Jim’s skin. Every time, Bones would tilt his head back, exposing the long line of his throat, eyelids swooping low to hide his hazel eyes from view for a while. Jim was forever entranced by the way that Bones laughed, gaze skittering over the expanse of the other man’s exposed throat. Every time, he wanted to kiss that neck, to run hands and teeth and tongue across Bones’ skin, to mark it and to claim it as his own. 

That night was no different, other than the fact that they were celebrating Jim’s birthday. The bourbon had been flowing liberally and both Jim and Bones were on the wrong side of slightly tipsy. As a consequence, Jim couldn’t remember quite what he’d said to make Bones laugh so much, other than the fact that he’d made a poor attempt at an impression of Spock. Despite the inaccuracy of the impression, it had still made Bones laugh. That bassy giggle rumbled through the air again and Bones tilted his head back in much the same way as he ever did. 

That time, however, Jim was drunk enough to not care about his actions. He leant in and indulged in that one thing he’d always wanted to do, yet never had, never quite dared to. His lips touched Bones’ throat, laid kisses against exposed flesh and Bones, surprisingly, held him close while he did it. Jim felt the comforting weight of Bones’ hand upon his back, at the almost-but-not-quite submissive way that Bones tilted his head back a little further, as though granting Jim access. Jim hummed against Bones’ throat, a contented purr that vibrated against his lips and against Bones’ throat. His tongue flicked out and licked at the taste of Bones against skin and he heard the other man catch his breath.

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones said, quietly, voice pitched low in the tone that Jim knew was the doctor’s wrecked tone, his encouraging tone.

Jim smiled against the side of Bones’ neck, teeth and tongue and lips melding and scraping against doctor’s flesh, touching and caressing him in all the ways he’d always dreamt of doing. Bones cried out, a wordless sound of encouragement as the other man settled back, head tilted wantonly, fingers kneading almost helplessly against Jim’s back. 

Jim sucked and bruised and worried at the flesh on display, lips scorching kisses against willing skin, Bones’ hitching breath coming ragged and harsh in his ears. Bones murmured Jim’s name, a heartfelt plea hanging between them and Jim drew away at last, blown eyes staring at Bones ragged beneath him. Bones looked as wrecked as he’d sounded, legs spread, body slumped and helpless against the side of the bed they’d been leaning up against.

“On the bed, Bones,” Jim murmured, but he made no move to climb up there himself.

Instead he watched as Bones moved, body a shaking mass of excitement, hands divesting himself of his clothes as he did so. Jim stood finally and it was only as he was climbing up onto the bed beside Bones, that he realized that he was no longer drunk. Bones looked just as sober as he had when they’d both entered Jim’s quarters too, bourbon burnt away by desire and kisses placed against the right spot.

“How did you know?” Bones asked, breathlessly later, both cycling down from fresh love-making.

“Know what?” Jim murmured, as he placed a row of fresh kisses against Bones’ shoulder.

“Where my weak spot was,” Bones replied, as he lifted one hand to point lazily at his neck. “Drives me wild every time I’m kissed there.” 

“Lucky guess,” Jim replied, with a nonchalant shrug, as though he’d known all along, instead of indulging in a private little fantasy. 

He pressed kisses against Bones’ shoulder once more, lips stitching gentle caresses against bare flesh as he moved his way up to Bones’ neck again. Now that he knew where to push, where to press, where to lay his mouth and scrap his teeth, there would be no way of denying him now that he knew the truth about Bones‘ weak spot.


End file.
